Hotel Weekend
by AllenxEdward
Summary: What do the Yu Yu Hakusho gang do when they win a weekend stay at a ritzy hotel? What type of trouble do they get into? Little KuramaxHiei.R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Chapter 1

"Hey, what's up?" Yusuke called as he and Kuwabara walked into Genkai's temple.

Kurama was sitting cross-legged on the floor across from Genkai and Hiei was leaning against the farthest wall fiddling with the hilt of his sword.

"You're late Nitwits!" Genkai shouted motioning for them to come sit down and shut up.

"Hi Kurama. Nice ta see ya Hiei." Yusuke smiled.

"Hmmm… the pleasure is all yours." Hiei stated.

"Will you all quit yakking? I've got something from the Dark tournament committee yesterday and thought you all should be present when it was opened."

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked. "I bet it's some sorta evil invite for next year. I say we turn it down."

"That's why nobody asked for your opinion."

"Will you two nitwits quit flirting and let me read?" Genkai ordered. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

**Team Urameshi,**

**We are pleased to inform you that with the winning wish of the tournament you also receive an all expense paid stay at the hotel, where your team stayed during the tournament, for a whole weekend! We are awaiting your arrival and will be pleased to have you as guests.**

Genkai finished and looked up from the paper.

"A vacation from fighting," Yusuke smiled, "sounds nice."

"I do agree with Yusuke. It sounds quite enjoyable, not to mention relaxing." Kurama agreed.

"I'm for it all the way! No monster fighting for a whole weekend sounds awesome! Ha! I need to pack," Kuwabara rambled.

"I'm not going," Hiei stated.

"Come on Hiei! It will be fun! You know…," Yusuke grabbed Hiei in a headlock, "…bonding time!"

"Knock it off you two!" Genkai ordered. "If you want to go we will leave next weekend, be at the dock ready to go at 10 am. All stragglers will be left behind!"

###

"Where is everybody?" Kuwabara asked searching the docks, carrying a huge duffel bag.

"They can't be far," Yusuke resolved.

"Hey! Yusuke!"

"Kurama?"

"Genkai sent me to collect you guys. Our boat is here and Genkai boarded with Hiei all ready."

"Great Hiei came after all!"

Kurama escorted the two to a giant cruise ship.

"All this for us?" Yusuke asked amazed.

"Of course not," Kurama explained. "Other passengers are heading for the island too."

They boarded onto the ship and found the cabin where their team was staying.

###

The team walked through the revolving door up to the counter. The girl at the counter eyeballed the oddball group, not knowing what to do.

Genkai handed Kurama the letter and he walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" The girl whispered full of smitten for the red head. She desperately wanted to run her fingers through his long, bright red hair.

"This letter states that we have a free stay this weekend," He handed her the letter.

"What's the name?" She asked as she read the letter.

"Team Urameshi."

"Team…Urameshi," She typed the name into the computer. "Yes! I have three rooms weekend stay." She reached under the counter and produced 3 swipe keys. "Here you go sir."

"Thank you Miss…"

"Brianna." She finished.

"Yes of course."

"Kurama, Man!" Yusuke elbowed Kurama softly in the ribs. "All ready working sum magic on the girls huh?"

Kurama blushed and they took the elevators up to their rooms.

"So how's this going to work?" Asked Kuwabara, "Whose getting their own room?"

"Duh! You idiot, Genkai." Yusuke proclaimed.

"Ohh! Yeah right." Kuwabara blushed. "Then how are we pairing up? I don't want to be with a certain someone," Kuwabara motioned toward Hiei.

"You and Yusuke can have your own room and me and Hiei will take the other." Kurama resolved.

Ding! The elevator doors slid open and they walked to their rooms.

"Wow this is great!" Kuwabara mused as he fell on the bed. "I want to go swimming," he sat up and searched through his bag throwing clothes and manga onto his bed. "Got it," He proclaimed holding sky blue swim trunks.

Yusuke threw his bag on the ground and flopped onto the bed.

"Ya going with me?"

"No man, I'm tired. Get Kurama or Hiei to babysit you."

"Hmmm… Fine." Kuwabara trudged to the door that connected their room to the other guys'. He knocked on the door.

The door's lock clicked as someone fiddled with the knob to unlock it.

"Yes?" Kurama asked as he opened the door and propped it with a chair.

"I wanted to ask if someone wanted to go swimming with me?"

"Can't go swimming without a babysitter huh?" Hiei asked as he shined his sword on his bed.

"That's what I said!" Yusuke exclaimed form behind.

"I would love to Kuwabara. Give me a minute to change okay?" Kurama reached under his bed and pulled out his suitcase. "Are you coming?" He asked Hiei.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it will be fun. Ah, found it," He pulled out his red swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Kurama stepped into the restroom to change as Yusuke walked into Hiei and Kurama's room.

"Not goin' with'em?"

"Why would I?"

" 'Cause I changed my mind and am going. Come on it will be fun."

"Are we ready to go?" Kuwabara busted into the room with a glob of sunscreen on his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The gang took the elevator to the pool with a Hiei that was forcibly changed into black swim shorts and a black t-shirt.

"This place is pretty ritzy! Which pool do we want? The inside or outside?" Yusuke asked gazing at the hotel map in the elevator.

"Inside please! I don't want my fair skin to burn," Kuwabara replied.

Ding! The door slid open and revealed a huge pool with a slide.

"All right!" Yusuke exclaimed stripping off his shirt. "Cannon ball!" Yusuke splashed in, followed by Kuwabara.

"I'll take a nap, if the stench of chlorine doesn't kill me first." Hiei complained as he curled up on a deck chair.

"Kurama! Hurry up! The water's great!"

Kurama stripped off his t-shirt and tested the water with his foot.

"You are such a wimp! Jump in!"

Splash! Kurama surfaced looking like a red headed Grudge.

"If we can only get Hiei in we can chicken fight. Heh, I have an idea." Yusuke explained.

It didn't take long for the fire demon to fall into a deep silence. The three boys lifted the deck chair up and walked it to the pool's edge.

"Set him down gently."

"On three?" Kurama asked.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They yelled tossing Hiei into the center of the pool.

Splash!

"What the ****!" Hiei yelled dog paddling to the side of the pool spitting out water. "I'll kill all of you!"

"Come on Hiei, just one round?" Yusuke pleaded.

"Round of what?"

"Chicken fight," Kuwabara answered.

"I have no desire to play your childish games!"

"You can be on my team."

Hiei looked at the red head, his hair wild from being wet. He sighed a defeated sigh, "all right."

"The point of the game is to knock the other person off the top of the other person's shoulders."

"That's ridiculously simple."

Yusuke climbed onto Kuwabara's shoulders and Hiei climbed onto Kurama's.

"This is awkward," Hiei brushed Kurama's hair out of his lap. "Do you have a hair tie?"

"No, but I can improvise," Kurama pulled out a piece of vine from his hair and gave it to Hiei. "Can you put it up for me?"

Hiei blushed, tying the red head's hair in a makeshift ponytail on the top of his head. His hair was silky and soft as he tied the vine tightly.

"You ready?"

"As always," Hiei answered. "We need to teach these two a lesson."

"Big talk from a little man," Kuwabara said. "I've never seen a midget on top of a girl's shoulders before."

"Well this is the first time I've seen a guy on top of a guy in person." Hiei retorted.

"I do believe that is called yaoi, Hiei." Kurama helped.

"Now that's hitting below the belt." Yusuke responded.

"Well, Kuwabara's definitely below yours." Kurama resolved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After 15 minutes of intense chicken fights, the result was a tie.

"We could've won," Kuwabara grumbled as they entered their room.

"Let's order room service," Yusuke suggested.

They all changed and Yusuke grabbed a pen and notepad. "What do ya want from room service?"

Kuwabara looked up from a manga he was reading. "Ohh! Pizza. Pepperoni please, with a Coke!"

"All right," Yusuke mumbled as he scribbled Kuwabara's order onto his notepad. "What about you Hiei?"

"…"

"He and I will take pizza too, vegetable please. I will also have Dr. Pepper." Kurama said as he blow dried his hair.

"Okay! One vegetable, one pepperoni, and one cheese pizza for me; with one Coke, one Sprite for me, one Dr. Pepper, and water for Hiei." He picked up the phone on his bedside table and dialed.

###

"Room Service!" A voice pronounced from the door.

"Kurama can you get that?" Yusuke was greasing his hair in his slicked back style in the bathroom.

Kurama was sitting on Yusuke's bed watching the TV as Kuwabara flicked through the channels. "All right," he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door to find 2 girls, one carrying three pizzas and the other, which he recognized as the counter girl, carried the drinks. "Thank you Ladies," he said taking the drinks from the one girl. He grabbed his wallet and gave each girl five dollars. He took the pizzas from the girl he'd never seen before.

"Anything else?" The girl, whose nametag read Kayla, asked.

"No… I think that's it."

"Are you sure?" Brianna asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?" The two asked together.

"If I give you a gift will you leave?"

"Yeah!" They exclaimed eyes glowing with excitement.

He ran his hand through his hair producing two roses. "Here," he handed them the two roses. "Thanks again," he closed the door.

The two girls squealed and ran down the hall.

"Food's here!"

"Great I'm starving!" Kuwabara answered. "There's a good movie coming on Chiller channel, if we want to watch."

"What movie?" Yusuke asked, taking a slice of cheese pizza from his box.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Sounds bloody and cool!"

"Finally sounds like my type of action," Hiei replied leaning against the headrest of the bed with his water.

"I'm out," Kurama answered taking his box of pizza into his room.

"I bet he's scared," Kuwabara guessed.

Hiei walked over and Kurama leaned down to hear what Hiei was whispering. Kurama nodded and Hiei whispered again.

"Okay," Kurama gave in and let Hiei walk him back into the room.

Yusuke was sitting in a chair, Kuwabara spread out on his bed and Kurama and Hiei sat on Yusuke's bed.

"Hiei get the lights, quick, its starting."

"Keep your shorts on, Kuwabara." Hiei "teleported" to turn off the lights and get back next to Kurama.

###

"Aaahhhh!" Kurama shouted and buried his face in Hiei's scarf, again.

Hiei rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Kurama.

The movie was almost over Kuwabara was cringing, Yusuke watching wide-eyed, and Kurama cuddled against Hiei scared . The movie rolled it's credits with a relieved sigh from Kurama.

Yusuke yawned, "Well that was… interesting."

"Time for bed," Kuwabara announced after reading the clock, which read 12:00. They all shuffled to their beds and went to sleep.

###

"Hiei…Hiei," a voice whispered followed by something tapping his shoulder.

"What is it?" Hiei didn't hear a response, but the covers lifted and the bed wiggled as some one climbed in beside him. "What do you want?"

"It's really dark in here…" Kurama whispered.

"So you're scared."

"No, it's just really dark and it's raining."

"So that's your excuse?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

Bang!

"Aaahhh!" Kurama hugged Hiei as the storm grew in intensity and strength.

Hiei was about to yell at Kurama to get off him, when he realized the red head was shaking. He rolled over and started stroking Kurama's hair. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 2**

Chapter 4

"Morining!" Kurama chirped as he opened the connecting door.

"Good morning," Kuwabara grumbled as he stripped the bed sheets off his bed.

"What happened?" Kurama asked as he spotted a wet spot on the bed.

"Pfffft," Yusuke choked back his laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"What happened?" Kurama repeated.

"I couldn't resist," Yusuke laughed.

Hiei walked in. "What the **** did you do in your shorts?" Hiei observed.

"It's not my fault!"

Yusuke burst out laughing.

"What did you do Yusuke?"

"I'm sorry Kuwabara. I really couldn't resist. I saw the cup and the faucet water in the bathroom is warm so…"  
>"Classic," Kurama smiled.<p>

"We should go downstairs and get the complimentary breakfast and go to the gym." Yusuke suggested running out of the room.

###

Ding!

The group loaded off the elevator and walked down the hall following the smell of food. They arrived at the dining area and waited in line. After getting their food and finding a table, they began to eat.

"Not getting into any trouble yet?" Genkai asked as she walked passed them in a yellow sundress.

"Nothing big yet Grandma," Yusuke responded. "Believe me, if we did something big, you would know."

"I believe it dumb***. Have a nice day boys," she walked away and waved back to them.

Yusuke stuffed the rest of his waffle into his mouth and got up to throw his plate away. "Ready to go?" He asked on his return.

"Yusuke most of us haven't even eaten a bite yet."

"All right, but hurry up."

"You're goin' ta get sick man." Kuwabara concluded.

"Fine I'm leaving you guys. Why are you following me?" Yusuke asked as he saw Hiei following him.

"I'm bored…"

"…Okay. Hurry up and join us you two."

###

Kurama and Kuwabara followed the hallway to the gym. Yusuke was lifting weights and Hiei was doing supersonic steps on a stepper.

"Glad you could join us," Yusuke cheered as he whipped the sweat from his face with a towel.

"I always workout after a hearty breakfast," Kuwabara stated laying down on the bench prepping himself for bench presses.

They all wore sweats with wife beaters, each wearing their own color. Yusuke had on green sweats with a black wife beater, Kuwabara had blue sweats with a white shirt, Hiei with his black pants and blue top, and Kurama had on pink sweats with a gray wife beater.

Kurama pulled out his Ipod from his pocket and stuck the head phone buds in his ears. He then bundled up his hair into a ponytail, and stepped onto a treadmill.

###

A group of five guys, human and demon, came into the gym. "Hey!" The Leader yelled. "Whattcha doin' in 'ere? All weaklings out!" The demon mostly pointed to Kuwabara.

"I can be in here if I want to, besides I'm no weakling," Kuwabara countered.

"Whatever take the shrimp with you when ya leave," he pointed to Hiei. "What do we got 'ere? Hey, sweet thang!" He strolled over to Kurama.

Kurama looked down at his Ipod and flipped through the songs as he ran, not acknowledging the demon's presence.

" 'Ow about you and me go on a date tonight, sugar?"

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"Hey!" The demon yelled.

"…"

"Don't think that I won't hit a girl now… 'cause I will!"

Kurama looked up and over at the demon and pulled the ear bud out of his ear. "I'm sorry… were you speaking to me?"

"Yes! You. Me. Out to eat. Tonight."

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline."

"Why beautiful?"

"Ummm… well…"

The demon grabbed Kurama's hand, "I promise I'll change my ways."

"I hate to tell you this but… I'm a guy."

"Nuh-uh."

"Boss are you gay?" A gang member asked.

"I refuse to believe that. You're too… pretty to be a dude. The only way to prove that is to undress you."

"What?"

Before the demon could grab Kurama, both his hands were knocked away by Hiei.

"I'm going to be humble here and not kill you scum, instead I'm suggesting a contest."

"What?" Everyone cried.

"Yes, a challenge or series of challenges to determine the winner."

"What does the winner win?" The demon asked.

"Kurama."

The demon smirked. "What are the challenges?"

"There will be three challenges; strength, speed, and agility. You will have to beat me in at least two out of three."

"Believe me I will squirt." The demon answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well there is a nice turnout as the contestants make ready to partake in the first competition." Yusuke said.

"Who are you talkin' too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Security has had to settle the stands as the contestants took the field."

"Dude there's only nine of us in here."

"The first competition will take place on the pull up bars and gymnastic bar."

"This is gettin' weird." Kuwabara noticed Yusuke was using a water bottle as a microphone.

"Shut up I'm commentating here. What does the prize have to say?" Yusuke stuck his water bottle in front of Kurama.

"Ummm… hi?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"…Yeah." Kurama nodded unsure.

"Now we make our way to the first event."

"Shut up Detective!" Hiei yelled.

"Ready beansprout?" The demon asked.

"Since I'm the challenger, I'm giving you the chance to at least try."

"Very generous of you, shrimp." The demon grabbed the pull up bar.

"As soon as he pulls up and leaves the ground his scoring starts."

"Yusuke put the water bottle away." Kurama tried to coax the bottle away from the teen.

The demon flipped onto the bars and used his tail to do a series of flips and aerial moves. He landed and his score was a 7.5.

"Beat that!"

Hiei pulled on the bars and jumped into the air.

9.5!

####

"The score is 1 to 0 with Hiei in the lead. Our next challenge is strength. Hiei weighing… He's just told me that if I say I die. Hiei's maxed out at 408lbs. Can the demon leader beat him?"

…

"The demon just benched 409lbs! The demon wins this round."

####

"The last competition is for speed. The demon leader is up first…"

"Shut up!" Kuwabara tackles Yusuke.

The demon ran the treadmill for one minute at 50 mph.

"That will be hard to beat!"

"Dude where did you come from? I just had you in a headlock!"

"Hiei steps up onto the treadmill starts the treadmill, he's running, and … he just broke the treadmill."

"…"

"I guess Hiei won! Score is two to one, with Hiei as the victor."

####

"So whattcha goin' ta do with Kurama, Hiei?" Yusuke asked nudging Hiei.

"What the h*** are you talking about?"

"You've won Kurama. You can do whatever you want."

"I was just doing him a favor nothing else."

"Well that's too bad… Because me and Kuwabara already made reservations for two at the nice, fancy little restaurant in the hotel."

"What?"

"They're at 8:00. Bye!" Yusuke ran into his room and locked the door.

####

"I don't mind eating out." Kurama smiled as he dug through his suitcase.

"Really?" Hiei answered shocked.

"Yeah, as long as it's already paid for by Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama smiled thinking of the expensive dishes he would eat and bill the tab to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I'll get dressed." Kurama confirmed and dug threw his suitcase for something to wear to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After 10 minutes, Kurama stepped out dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a tie. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and checked his watch for the time, 7:50.

"Of course." Hiei answered bluntly looking away from Kurama.

Kurama smiled and walked beside him. He knew something was up with the short demon, yet Hiei would never respond to anything Kurama said or asked. Kurama bent down and kissed Hiei's cheek.

Hiei's third eye almost popped out of his head. He looked at Kurama shocked; but Kurama just smirked and looked away.

They walked to the restaurant. A waitress seated the two and got them something to drink.

"So…" Kurama said, trying to make light conversation.

"So what?"

"N-nevermind." Kurama sighed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, dressed in camouflage, peaked out from behind a potted plant in the corner of the restaurant. "How do you think its going?" Kuwabara whispered a little too loudly.

"Nothing is happening." Yusuke responded, just as loud.

Kurama could almost see the stress mark on Hiei's forehead. "I'll take care of them."

The two heard a yell as the plants in the pot grew and wrapped around Yusuke and Kuwabara and threw them out of the restaurant.

"Now we can have some peace." Kurama smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dinner was nice and relaxing without the other two there to screw with them.

"So…" Hiei said.

Kurama looked up from his salad. "Yes?"

"I was uh… thinking…"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes Hiei?"

"When we get home, will you… uh… well, you are several thousand years old and I am several thousand years old. Maybe we can… I had been thinking about it for a while."

Kurama chuckled. "It's okay to be nervous Hiei. I actually like the idea."

"What?"

"I am ready to settle down. My human side may be a bit young, but I am ready for a mate. You are a strong and powerful, a very capable mate."

Hiei blushed. "R-really?"

Kurama nodded." Let's keep this our little secret though."

Hiei nodded.

####

They returned to their room to see the two, Yusuke and Kuwabara, with silly grins on their faces.

"How was the date?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara, that's rude. You need to ask them about dinner. So, how was it guys?"

"It was really good. The salad was superb. Thank you Yusuke." Kurama smiled. "We both enjoyed it."

Hiei huffed. "I suppose that it was okay."

"Alright. Let's get some rest, we leave tomorrow."

Kuwabara stripped his shirt and pants to show a swimsuit. "I am goin' swimming."

Yusuke laughed. "I'll go too. You want to come Kurama?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei. "No. There is a movie I want to watch on the tv."

"Okay. Whatever." Yusuke shrugged and walked out with Kuwabara.

Kurama waited until the two were in the elevator going down. He turned to Hiei who was already in bed with his chest bare. Kurama laughed. "You are so impatient."

"Come here fox boy."

Kurama smirked and crawled in bed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group waited in the lobby as Yusuke talked to receptionist, Brianna, to check out. He gave her back the room keys and they all walked out to the boat.

Hopefully this would be the last time leaving the island and they would never have to return again.

They boarded the boat and found their cabin and made themselves comfortable.

Yusuke joined Kurama and Hiei on the deck of the boat as they looked out over the sea. He leaned against the rail and looked at Kurama, something seemed off.

The red-haired teen looked at Yusuke. "Something the matter?"

"No… well yeah, but I can't put my finger on it." Yusuke said, still looking Kurama over. "I got it! Your hair! It seems shinier. Maybe it was the hotel shampoo or something." Yusuke said.

Kurama laughed and Hiei rolled his eyes

"What an idiot." Hiei muttered to himself, loud enough for Yusuke to hear.

"Hey. What did you call be 3 eyes?!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama sighed, it was good to be going back home.

A/N: This fanfiction was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but as you can see it definitely grew. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
